User blog:Linathan/Squad Spotlight: Speed Grinding Part 1
It’s been a while since I last posted spotlight blog, but because my life has been occupied with exams and Pokemon Sun and Moon, I’ll probably have to make a few quick Squad Spotlight blogs just to fill some content in while I work little by little on Fina’s Spotlight. Sorry for those who are desperately asking for Fina’s Unit Spotlight! For this Squad Spotlight, I am going to provide some squads that have worked very well in speed running through dungeons. Since I’m constantly grinding my way through the Road to Lv999, I figured that I would need some way to breeze through these dungeons in a quick manner. Not to mention, there’s the new Brave Exvius collab dungeon that gives out materials for the insanely good Courage Aegis. I will be sharing the exact setup of my squads along with some potential substitutes in case you do not have these units. Don’t fret! Squad Setups Quickest Grinding Squad Squad= |-| Auto-Macro= Delay: 12 ms Soleil adds a bunch of insane buffs to normal attacking units. Thankfully, Mifune has a fitting role as he has the fastest attack animation out of all of the Omni units released in the game. There’s Zephyr who beats Mifune by a slight sliver, but he’s only 7* with mediocre stats. Mifune’s Atk stat trumps Zephyr by over a whopping 1000 points. With Mifune, it makes sweeping through waves extremely easy and quick. The 12 ms delay is set so it gives enough time for Soleil to apply her buffs onto the three Mifunes. This is more the reason why the two Zelnites are guarding before the Mifunes launch their attacks. This squad was used during the event period of Super Karma Dungeon, Barion in Fal Nerga, evolution dungeons, and more. For sphere setups, Mifunes should always have the highest Atk potential along with some form of hit count sphere. Here is a list of a few amazing Atk spheres to put onto Mifune: *Soul Blade *Amanohabaken *Divine Blade *Amenonuhoko *Blighted Seal Here is a list of a few hit count spheres to put onto Mifune: *Shiny Anklet *Ominous Orb *Demonic Skull *Sacred Dagger It’s recommended that you give Soleil two spheres that decrease BC cost. You can achieve this by using Vestige Alpha/Meirith Pearl + Elder Hat/Health Codex/Projection Device. The amazing part about this squad is that it’s not that hard to make and it’s very F2P friendly. Soleil is a max 7* unit, which means that in the common pool of units with no potential Omnis, you can get Soleil rather easily, especially compared to units with Omni potential. Zelnite serves as an amazing EXP booster (since he carries the highest EXP boost in the game). He’s not a must to have, but if you have him, definitely slot him in. MMP Grinding Squad= |-| Auto-Macro= Delay: 0 ms Mifune’s attack animation is very fast. Not only that, his Atk stat is insanely high. Imagine what happens if you reach the highest parameters in the game with Mifune’s insane Atk stat. That’s right! He can one-shot Crystal Gods. With high Atk-boosting spheres in the game, we can achieve greater parameters even at the start of battle. By achieving over 32000 Atk, Mifune can one shot Crystal Gods. This is achievable with some of the new overpowered spheres released in the Sphere Shop. Here are some of the sphere setups you can use to achieve this: *Sky Harbinger & Demolishing Plate *Amenonuhoko & Sacred Lance Elgifs include the following: *Tablet of Ruin *Destroyer’s Authority *Divine Oracle If you do not have Toki (which I’m sure a huge portion don’t have), you may use Magress or Mifune as the lead. If you also have multiple Holia, you may slot them in for some extra parameter boosts and keep them on guard. Zelnite is chosen as the friend lead since you can earn a decent extra bit of EXP and you don’t need another lead to ensure your oneshots. Brave Exvius Grind Squad= |-| Auto-Macro= Delay: 12 ms I’ve been testing this squad out throughout my grind to get my Courage Aegis and it hasn’t failed me, even during overnight grinds. As a direct copy from my usual grinding squad, this serves as a safe way to grind the Lv2 dungeon without many problems. Soleil is used as the buffer, but will require a 12 ms delay to allow buffs to take effect. But why Selena? Selena’s purpose in the squad is to cleanse status ailments. The Medusa can inflict paralysis, which causes problems for Mifune. Selena must have some sort of status immunity and it doesn’t matter where it comes from. As long as Selena can heal status ailments, this squad can run effectively. Lizard Man can buff himself with reflect, which doesn’t serve much of a problem actually. Though, Injury may prolong the run a little longer, considering Selena’s status cure doesn’t take effect right on activation, but more after a few seconds longer than 12 ms. Conclusion Best thing about these squads is that they're relatively easy to make, considering most units in the squad are free to get. In fact, Soleil is already one of my favorite units to use because of how amazing she is in normal attack squads. See for yourself! Every run you do in any of these dungeons is one step closer to Lv999. There is another part to speed grinding, so stay tuned for that! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Category:Blog posts